The Team
by Argentum.Alae
Summary: A group of ragtag mutants find themselves united against the School, a man with a classy black suit and basically the whole universe. Includes wings, claws, and frogs. This isn't a FLOCK anymore. It's a TEAM.   * Co-author, my bestfriend :D  : Skyclaw*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HEY GUYS! Wassup? This is something new that I'm doing.. Okay, so I'm going to create my own "flock" (well, its not really a flock because not all the people in it are winged.. lets call it team.) The team has 5 members (including mine) so I need 4 more members TO BE IN THE TEAM. I also need a couple of other characters that have been experimented on by the School, but they're not going to be in the team. Here's the form...**

**Name/ nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Physical appearance (the normal stuff- eyes, hair, skin colour, build, height):**

**Personality:**

**Special physical appearance (wings? Horns? Claws? Etc.):**

**Special Abilities (that the School experimented on them, maximum 5):**

**Strengths in battle:**

**Weakness in battle:**

**Family/ friends outside of the team:**

**History/ background:**

**Clothes they like to wear (include accesories and stuff please):**

**Favourite food/drink:**

**Favourite colour:**

**Romance? Yes/no?:**

**Phobias:**

**Hobbies:**

**Pet peeves:**

**Other interesting information:**

**Okay so I think that's about it. I'll give more information about the actual story later. Thanks guys!**

**PS: If you have any ideas for the team name, please tell me! ^^**


	2. The Team's chosen members

**AN: Hey guys! So these are the chosen members of The Team (we still haven't gotten a name yet XD) Thank you all for submitting, and if your character isn't in The Team, we promise their names will appear in the story. Thnxxx! Infinite Xs and Os, and Skyclaw**

My Character (**.05**)

Name/ nickname: **Chara** (pronounced KA-RA)

Gender: female

Age: 15

Physical appearance: Waist-length, messy, black hair, usually tied in a braid down her back. Dark brown eyes. Slim and tall. 5"9. She weighs about 50 kg. She has a scar from her left knee to her ankle. She got it when she got in a fight with an eraser at the School.

Personality: She's trustworthy and dependable and thoughtful. Kind, cheerful, and sarcastic. Your typical leader.

Special physical appearance: Perfect wings with silver feathers that can become invisible when she wants them to be.

Special Abilities: Flying. And telekinesis (the ability to move objects with her mind).

Strengths in battle: Very strategic. Strong and agile.

Weakness in battle:

Family/ friends outside of the team: Her bestfriend: A canine/human hybrid that used to be at the School. The school killed him.

History/ background: Born and raised in the School. Has been experimented on almost all her life.

Clothes they like to wear: a t-shirt, a purple hoodie, and long jeans. And sports-shoes.

Favourite food/drink: Sushi/ Milo

Favourite colour: Purple

Romance? Yes/no?: Definitely

Phobias: Alligators/ crocodiles/ sharks. Things with A LOT of sharp teeth.

Hobbies: Reading and flying.

Pet peeves: THE SCHOOL

Other interesting information: She actually have an eagle's wings but the school experimented on the wings and changed the wings' colours.

**Dreams of the Darkness**' character:

Name/ nickname: **Violet** "Vi"

Gender: female

Age: 14

Physical appearance: a white blond hair to her hip girl with dark green/blue eyes, 5'8 and weighs at about 95lbs. She has a long scar from her right eye brow to her cheek where an eraser cut her. She's curvy, but pretty strong.

Personality: she's cold and hostile to everyone. Very closed off and likes to be alone. She has anger problems and can blow up at you if you even slightly piss her off. She gets angered easily, but loves to pranks people and make fun of them. Not someone you wanna be best buds with. She's a rebel and goes against what everyone wants her to do. Vi doesn't smile a lot of talk a lot actually. She spends time by herself writing songs (she loves music) or making up ways to kill people.

Special physical appearance: she has retractable claws (like cats)

Special Abilities: shape-shifting and enchanced eyesight (it records all the time, she can play back, rewind, pause, the usual)

Strengths in battle: she has cat like reflexes, she's quiet, and her eyesight

Weakness in battle: she becomes clumsy when her temper is affecting her, she's afraid of water

Family/ friends outside of the team: none

History/ background: born and raised at the school. Her mom is a scientists

Clothes they like to wear: a tee, shorts, converse, addicted to charm anklets and bracelets, and hoodies

Favourite food/drink: she loves ravioli and milk

Favourite colour: black

Romance? Yes/no?: sure

Phobias: water

Hobbies: singing, fighting, reading

Pet peeves: smirking, pranking, ice cream

Other interesting information: she's mixed with panther and white leopard. She usually turns into a bird to be the look out.

**Skyclaw** (co-author)'s character:

Name/ nickname: **Cobalt** (no last name)

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Physical appearance (the normal stuff- eyes, hair, skin colour, build, height):

Personality:

Special physical appearance (wings? Horns? Claws? Etc.): He's part amphibian, so he can do amphibian stuff. He can live underwater and above water. He's an amphibian cocktail so there's a bit of chameleon, frog, turtle and stuff. So basically, he looks wierd. His brown hair is looks spiky, but actually, it is. Its sharp and flares out when angry like an iguana. (is iguana an amphibian?) He has black eyes without the whites and has a huge tongue, like a chameleon. He has a taste for bugs. He's lanky and long-limbed.

Special Abilities (that the School experimented on them, maximum 5): He can climb walls like a wall-frog, can swim really well, jump really high, can become chamoflauged (however you spell it) and can use his tongue for eating flies. He can't live on anything other than flies, an unwanted side effect. Because of his bendy bones, he's quite light.

Strengths in battle: He camoflages better than iguanas so he can sneak up on people from dark corners, but not as invisible as Fang. He can climb walls with his sticky hands and attack from underwater. He can go anywhere normal people can't.

Weakness in battle: He's not particularly strong. He just jumps around trying to disable them. He's not really stealthy and bravery isn't a big thing for him, though he likes to prove people who think he is weak wrong. He also is prone to heavy bleeding because his skin is thin so one cut will be hard to cure. The thin skin is another experiment from the School.

Family/ friends outside of the team: None. He was born in the lab.

History/ background: He was born in the lab and one day, after a day of experimenting when he was ten, he was really tired and fell asleep during one test. Because he's cold-blooded, an amateur scientist thought he was dead because he had no heat in his body and dumped him in the body dump, where failed experiments were dumped. He woke up and ran away. Because of his ability to become half-invisible and stick to walls, he joined a freak circus. He wasn't an important experiment, so no one was looking for him, until the team found him. He didn't have a name before, only The Amazing Frog Boy, named by the circus, but called himself Cobalt, after a really nice gig at a beach with light blue waves.

Clothes they like to wear (include accesories and stuff please): He doesn't wear much, just a blue shirt and some shorts. When he joined the team, he had to wear more protection for his skin and he wore a tough leather jacket outside his shirt, some cargos and orange working boots.

Favourite food/drink: Butterflies and water. (anything else makes his body spew out yucky fluids. He has to watch what he's eating. Butterflies have more texture. Tee hee.)

Favourite colour: Cobalt blue!

Romance? Yes/no?: Up to you, if anyone wants to pair up with Frog-man.

Phobias: Fire, because he can't stand too much heat or his skin dries out. Plus, its just creepy magic.

Hobbies: Playing darts with another freak. He has surprisingly good aim.

Pet peeves: Toddlers because he has seen a lot of frogs get stepped and harrassed by them.

Other interesting information: He's funny, though a bit insecure. He likes the silence.

**Flowergirl95**'s characters (She has 2 chosen characters):

Name/ nickname: **Tammy**

Gender: Male

Age: 12 (I'm making him older for the story. His original age is 7)

Physical appearance (the normal stuff- eyes, hair, skin colour, build, height): He has lightly tanned skin, with dark brown eyes that appear to be too big for his face. His hair is golden brown. Due to a fight with an eraser when he was three, he has been left with three scars running down his left cheek, across his neck and finishing at his right shoulder. During another eraser fight, he badly broke his left ankle. It never healed correctly, meaning his left foot hangs at a funny ankle. It doesn't bother him whilst walking, but running becomes a problem.

Personality: Tammy is shy and withdrawn. He doesn't like to become close to anyone out of fear and is very distrustful of anyone unfamiliar to him. He attacks when scared and is normally quiet and observant for the reason of not being taken by surprise. He is very loyal to anyone who manages to make friends with him.

Special physical appearance (wings? Horns? Claws? Etc.): Dark brown wings that fade to gold around the edges. His wings are slightly too small for him, and he can only take off from a minimum height of 10 feet. However, once he is in the air, he has no other problems flying. He has sandy brown dog ears that are only just visible above his hair. They tend to flatten against his head when he is annoyed.

Special Abilities (that the School experimented on them, maximum 5): The ability to blind people. This wears off after three hours and he finds it very draining.

He has a fantastic memory for anything that he has read, and can often recite information word for word.

Strengths in battle: Good with throwing punches and dodging attacks.

Weakness in battle: No strong kicking abilities because of his bad foot.

Family/ friends outside of the team: No known family.

History/ background: As far as he knows, he has always been in one experimenting lab or another and has been moved so many times that he has lost count. During his younger years the whitecoats wanted to see if his dog DNA gave him eraser talents and often put him against them in fights, but gave up on this hobby when he reached four.

Clothes they like to wear (include accessories and stuff please): Jeans and a t-shirt, with a hoodie or coat over the top when it is cold. Green trainers.

Favorite food: Any kind of biscuit

Drink: Lemonade

Favorite colour: Red

Romance? Yes/no?: No

Phobias: The School, whitecoats, erasers, small spaces, cats.

Hobbies: Tammy likes to read anything. Any books in the room, signs, posters.

Pet peeves: People that think he's weak.

Other interesting information:

Name/ nickname: **Cleo**

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Physical appearance (the normal stuff- eyes, hair, skin colour, build, height): Cleo is perfectly proportioned for a six year old. Which is unfortunate, considering that she's ten. She has dark red hair that has been jaggedly cut just above her shoulders and dark green eyes. Her skin is pale, although it tans fairly easily.

Personality: Very friendly and hyperactive around those her age, but distrustful of adults. She enjoys joking around, playing any sort of game and eating any sort of sweets.

Special physical appearance (wings? Horns? Claws? Etc.): Dark red wings matching her hair with reddish brown feathers around the outside.

Special Abilities (that the School experimented on them, maximum 5): Telepathic ability.

In fights, when she is angry or scared, her hands and eyes glow gold and she can throw energy from her hands. However, she tends to faint after keeping this up for longer than fifteen minutes, and she can not perform it on will, although she has tried.

Strengths in battle: Her ability to throw energy when she is angry.

Weakness in battle: Possibility that she will faint if she uses her power for longer than fifteen minutes. Not very good at physical attacks.

Family/ friends outside of the team: Cleo has never known her family. However, they were never told she was dead and so have never given up the hope that their daughter is alive somewhere. They have a son, Jet, who is five. A friend, Slip, who she grew up in the school with.

History/ background: Cleo was taken from her family at birth and infused with avian DNA. She grew up with a mouse hybrid, Slip, who was a year younger than her.

Clothes they like to wear (include accesories and stuff please): Normally Cleo wears children's clothes, avoiding skirts and anything pink.

Favourite food: Sweets, chocolate.

Drink: Orange juice.

Favourite colour: Green.

Romance? Yes/no?: No.

Phobias: The colour pink, erasers, whitecoats, the school, spiders

Hobbies: Cleo likes to play sort of game.

Pet peeves: Patronizing adults.

Other interesting information: During an experiment, Cleo permanently lost the ability to speak, meaning she has to rely on her telepathy to communicate with others. 

**PS: Any ideas for the team's name? Or should we just go with The Team? Thnxxxxxx**


	3. Wolfmutant Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So first chapter up! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy and REVIEW :D**

_**~Chara's POV~**_

"Why you little freak!" yelled the creepily huge, brown, wolf-like creature as I kicked him in the gut as hard as I can. Which isn't very hard, but obviously hard enough.

"Before you call anyone else a freak, you should check yourself!" I yelled back as I flew farther away from him. Yes, flew, as in the past tense of fly. Fly? Mmhmm, I have wings. Wings with silver feathers. I'll explain later. Right now I have to get this wolf-mutant off my heels.

I tried to kick him in the gut again but this time he flew backwards and dodged it. Yes, he also has wings, although he can't actually _fly_ that well. But since I haven't used my wings ever before, I guess we're even.

The wolf-mutant growled as he lunged at me. He missed as I dropped down a few feet so that now he's above me. Aside from the un-gracefulness on wings, these wolf-mutants aren't exactly the fastest creatures either. But they're actually not that stupid.

"I'm going to get you, you little brat!" the wolf-mutant growled as he looked downwards at me, and folded his wings back. Which means he's going to drop. And I was under him. Uh oh.

I was trying to fly out of his way when he fell on me. And now we're going down. Fast. We're only about 700 FEET off the ground, no big deal. PANIC!

The wolf-mutant was half yelling- half growling. I tried to make my wings catch air so I wouldn't splat on the ground but it's not working, not with this 100 ton of meat on top of me!

"You know that you're gonna die too, right?" I screamed at the wolf-mutant.

Okay, I take back what I said earlier. These wolf-mutants _are_ stupid. His eyes widened in realization. Wow, he's slow.

The wolf-mutant spread his wings out quickly, and it caught air. With the freak off me, I can fly again. Phew, that was _way_ too close.

The wolf-mutant lunged at me, sigh, _again._ I put my right arm in front of me, my palms facing him. Before he could reach me, the wolf-mutant was thrown a good 15 feet sideways. Actually, _I_ threw him sideways. Yes, without touching him. You see, I have telekinesis powers. I can move things with my mind. Why didn't I use it earlier? Because I was too busy getting used to flying.

The wolf-mutant obviously doesn't know I have telekinesis powers. A look of pure surprise was shown on his wolf-like face. I still had control of his movements, so he couldn't move. I raise my hand up, which caused the wolf-mutant to rise up with it, and slammed it down really hard and fast. Which caused the wolf-mutant to plummet down to earth, really quickly. I heard him scream in rage and then there was sudden silence. I shuddered.

After making sure the wolf-mutant didn't rise back from the dead or anything, I quickly flew away.

I try to do flips in the air, you know, to get used to my wings. I failed. Then I try to fly in an arc. I failed again. And then, I try to fly upside down. And guess what? I FAILED. Sigh. I guess I'm gonna stick to flying straight for a while.

I look out towards the horizon. It's almost sunset. Where should I go now? I don't know. I don't even know where I am. I only know that I had just escaped from the un-escapable School. It's a place where they experiment on kids. We're just like lab-rats to those creepy scientists in the School. That's where I got my wings, and telekinesis powers. The scientists inserted avian DNA when I wasn't even born yet. As for my telekinesis powers, they don't even know I have them. I had never used them in front of the scientist before; it was a part of my escape plan. I have planned this escape for a year now, and it was definitely worth it. I am finally free.

**AN: So, how was it? I thought it was okay. Next chapter's gonna be written by Skyclaw (she**** was **_**born **_**an author :D****) Now, go ahead and REVIEW! Thnxxxx :D**

**Lots of love,**


	4. The Jamboree Chapter 2

A/N: Hi readers! I should intoduce myself, I am the aforementioned Skyclaw. Fear my awesomeness!

Yeah, so I wrote the next chapter. This shall center around my character. Enjoy, and review!

Cobalt's POV

I could probably hear the stomping and cheering of the crowd from miles away.

There's the sweet scent peppermint candies and popcorn, alongside the smell of animal fur. Outside, the screams and laughter of little kids dominated the background. I'm long used to it, but I could never quite get over the happy and cheerful atmosphere of the circus.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the ringmaster hollered. "Boys and girls!"

I took a deep breath. Showtime.

"I present you, the stupendous, the terrific, the show-stopping, the one and only... Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, The Amaaaazing Frog Boy Spectacle!"

If possible, the cheering got even louder. I pushed aside the heavy red and yellow curtains and strutted dramatically to the center of the big ring. I raised up my arms and soaked up the praise.

After a few minutes of this pointless, yet satisfying routine, I got my act going. It started like every regular Thursday.

First, I jumped to the wall of the tent, where my hand stuck like Spiderman into the tough purple canvas, right above the audience. For effect, I pretended to snarl at them and made my hair stick up and vibrate. Then, I pushed off the wall and raised up my hands to catch the tight-rope. It twanged a little from my weight but springed back into its normal shape, propelling me again through the air. I flipped midair and did some silly poses before landing back into the sandy ground with a thump, without a scratch. I cart wheeled and jumped several times again, sometimes high-fiving with a lucky member of the audience.

Weird enough for you? Believe it or not? I'm a member of the Jamboree Circus's freak show.

Ha-ha. Very funny. That does not mean that I have an extra head, or that I have blue-colored skin, or that I'm a woman who grows a beard.

No. I'm very much a freak, and I'm not a fake. Ms. Manbeard has a stick-on moustache. Mr. Blue Supremo dyed his skin. That extra head? Plastic and animatronics.

I asked for a volunteer and picked a light-looking blonde-haired girl and put her on my shoulders.

"Hang on tightly, kiddo," I told her.

She proceeded to almost choke me but I jumped from the ground to the tight-rope and dangled her from her wrists. She squealed in delight but some women in the audience screamed. I jumped down and returned the girl to her mother.

Then, a clown came to the center of the stage, with a bucket of marshmallows. Then, he hurled it to the air. The crowd was probably expecting me to jump and grab it, but I just walked near it and stuck my meter-long tongue out. It cracked like a whip, secured the marshmallow in a wet embrace and popped it back into my mouth. Yum.

As I was saying, this is completely authentic. My name is Cobalt, or Cobbie, as my fellow circus freaks call me. Cobalt the frog, Cobbie the Spectacle. No last name, no parents. I'm not completely human. You see, I've got some... extra DNA in me. Guess what?

Yes, frog is one of them. Obviously. But, I've also got some amphibian and a tad bit of reptile in me, which explains my hair that looks like iguana spikes. They move like them too. My tongue's specially froggy. Why does it fit in my mouth? Good question. It's thin and fits snugly in my throat. Disgusting right?

Oh, make no mistake. Most of me is still human. I look like every other thirteen-year-old boy even though I'm a bit lanky and long-limbed. I have normal looking brown hair that looks normal if you don't squint. My face still has a nose, two ears, one mouth and two eyes, though I don't have eye whites, which may freak people out. But those little extra percents of me made me stick on walls, created my long tongue and my superhuman limbs. You want to know the people who did this to me?

Yeah, me too. All I know is that there are several scientists experimented on me in this institute called School. A fitting name. So, one day I escaped when I was nine or something, more or less. It was a miracle. You would not believe what kinds of machines and toture instruments they have there. Everyday, they make me run miles, tested my intelligence and took my blood.

Then, one day an amateur scientist tried to test the full capacity of my legs. I was already tired and he kept sending electric waves though me. I was ready to explode in tiredness. I did. I fainted right there. I slipped in and out of consciousness but I saw and heard enough to tell me that the idiot thought that I was dead and threw my 'corpse' away to the dumps. For a while, I couldn't figure out why he'd be so stupid to throw a semi-valuable experiment away. Then, it hit me. I was cold-blooded. He must have thought I was human enough to be a mammal and have distinguishable heat in me. I'm an amphibian-reptile-human dude. An ampitle-man. A reptiphibian-man. Well, sucks to be him.

I'm not one of those heavily-guarded valuable experiments, so I'm free and no scientist is trying to find me. Luckily I had found an advertisement about some circus. I applied as a freak. It's kept me fed and gave me a roof above my head. Plus, it has given me some interesting friends.

I did some more flips and caught more marshmallows until the show was over. After a last sweeping bow, I retreated backstage.

"Excellent job, froggie." I turned and saw Katrina, the lion-tamer. She was wearing tight purple leotards and a frilly pink dress, alongside a mask that was coated with glitter. She was brandishing a whip and looked like a ballerina that's about to murder you. She was sneering at me. Her act was next, and she and I had a... rivalry. Anything to gain the ring-master's attention.

"Thanks, Princess. The same can be said for your... attire," I said, gesturing to her getup.

"Jealous?" She closed the distance between us, all her glittery glory towering over me. "Go find a pond. The Jamboree's not for you freak."

Hey, I'm just a thirteen-year-old. Getting harassed by a eighteen-year-old is not a fun experience. I tried to find a reason to counter her jibe. "Well... this is a freak show."

She laughed and strode past me. I could smell her reeking citrus perfume. "True. But freaks are human, which is more than I can say for you." She dissapeared into the folds of the big ring.

I was left stinging with resentment. I hurried outside before I get my hands on the fire-eater's gasoline storage. I walk to my caravan, which is as colorful as the big ring tent, even though it's as tiny as a walk-in closet. And I have to share it with the blue man. He wasn't exactly the cleanest guy in the world. It was piled with clothes and occasionally liquor. That wasn't the case today but there's a week-old pizza box in one corner and an unidentified puddle of some kind of liquid. The walls covered in holes from darts that I would play between shows. He wasn't here now and I jumped up the bunk bed to my personal corner. It was pitifully small but all my stuff was there. My clothes were piled in a somewhat neat corner of the mattress and next to it is a backpack with a small bottle in it. I have no idea why I keep that. Survival instinct, I guess. Call me paranoid, but that's what you get when you're being chased by wicked scientists all your life who only want to poke and prod you with needles.

I lifted the left hand corner of my mattress a bit. Under it is a thick board that resembles a slightly big skateboard, only it doesn't have wheels. I pulled it to my lap and stroke it like one would stroke a cat. This is a souvenir of my escape. I got it when I was running away and a single scientist tried to stop me using this board.

No, he didn't try to whack the brains off me. He used it to fly.

Haha, fly. It's a weird concept, but one end of it is hollow and slightly blackened, which I guess is the thrusters of this thing. It also has magnets or something under it which follows the same principals of the Japanese Magnetic Levitation trains, but on a smaller scale. I don't pretend to know the way it works, but all I know is that if you step on it and press a button under the board, step on it and lean wherever you want to turn, it can fly. I suppose it's a hoverboard, for all you nerds who watch Back to The Future.

I haven't flown in a while, though. Didn't have the need to use it. I pull it out now and then to bring back memories. Like now. How had they created me? Was I born in a lab or did I come from people- parents? What could have happened if I stayed?

Suddenly, I heard a thump on top of my caravan. Quick as light, I slipped the board under my mattress and jumped down to the floor, disturbing some dust bunnies. I opened the door and looked up.

If I wasn't looking for anything, I wouldn't have seen her.

It was a teenage girl in a crouch, looking over at the Ferris wheel, her back turned to me. The shadows were on her but I could make out a dark, messy braid on her back and that her lithe body was in a guarded stance. It was weird how she got there but as soon as I looked at her, I knew the answer. It was in her _wings_.

She had a pair of beautiful wings, as silver as the moon. I would have thought that it was fake, except that it moved with such life-like flutters. Each feather was real. She raised them up and folded hem against her back, still looking at the circus landscape. I was still entranced by her wings when she turned and looked back at me with her dark brown eyes.

A/N:

So how was it? I know it's long, but hey, deal with it. Joking!

Oh, and about being a better author than .05, my dear partner and best friend, it is not true. We are in the same rank, as I told her.

Remember to send your thoughts to us in the review feature! How do you like Cobalt? How do you like Chara? How do you like us? Many thanks go with you.

Peace,

Skyclaw.


	5. I Thought He Was Dead

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for quite a while. Homework has kept me busy. Anyways, I wanna say THANK YOU to Dreams Of Darkness, our only reviewer XP ...PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Ok.. Enjoy ^^**

**~Chara's POV~**

I was surprised to see an odd looking boy looking at me. I think he came from inside of the tent I'm crouching on right now, I didn't really pay attention. I can see the surprise on his face too. Well I guess he has every right to be surprised...

I have wings

I was on his tent roof

Yea, I would be very surprised.

"What are you doing on my tent roof?" the boy suddenly asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Ummm, I'm... looking at the view," I answered lamely. What was I supposed to tell him? I was looking out for wolf-mutants?

"You have wings," the boy stated.

Captain obvious, I was about to say, but I thought better of it. "Yes, long story."

The boy surprised me buy climbing up the tent and on to the tent roof. He sat beside me and said, "Don't worry, I have time."

I observed him once more. He was probably a couple of years younger than me. He's really tall and skinny. Something's... unique about him though. I can't put my finger on it.

"My name's Chara," I said to him, "What's yours?"

"Cobalt," he answered. "It's my favourite colour," he added quickly.

"I see. Okay. So, Cobalt, I better start on my story then. I come from a place called the School..."

- 2 hours later -

"So the wolf-mutants things are coming after you?" Cobalt asked me.

"Yep."

"And you came here to find shelter?"

"That's the plan, yes," I answered.

Throughout this (very) long conversation, we have talked about my story, of course, and also Cobalt's. He came from a place that suspiciously sounds like the School. He's a rephitibian, by the way. No biggie.

Cobalt looked up to the now dark sky. "Well, then I'm going to tell you that this circus is not safe," he said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"There were a few people in lab coats that came here, a couple of weeks ago. They talked to the ring master. I hid in my tent the whole time. When they were gone, I asked him what they were here for. He said that they were looking for a young, mute girl who has wings, and also a girl who can shape-shift. Of course the ring master said there aren't any girls like that in this circus, so they left," Cobalt explained.

I look at him wide-eyed. "Then why are you still here?"

"I thought about running away, but I don't have any where to run to. They weren't looking for me anyways," Cobalt said, still looking at the sky. Stars are starting to appear.

"Oh... I guess it's not safe to stay then, you should-"

I was abruptly cut off by the sound of a very evil-sounding laugh.

"That's right little kids. It's not safe here, and it's not safe anywhere. The School will always find you," said a deep voice which came from directly behind us.

I jumped off the tent roof, snapped my wings open, and turned around. Cobalt jumped down and disappeared.

About two meters in front of me was a wolf-mutant. Actually, _three_ wolf-mutants. One of them was the wolf-mutant that I killed. Well, the wolf-mutant I _thought_ I killed.

"Where did that boy go?" one of the wolf-mutant, the dark one, asked.

"I think he went into the tent. You go check while I'll finish this little girl off," the wolf-mutant I thought I killed said while glaring at me.

I instantly dropped down and yelled,"Cobaaaalt!"

Suddenly something shot out of Cobalt's tent. It past right in front of me and zoomed through the air. When my vision focused I saw that the thing was Cobalt! Well, Cobalt on his flying snow-board!

"Come on Chara!" he yelled at me, looking back. I glanced quickly at the still confused wolf-mutants and flew after him.

**AN: So.. what do you think? REVIEW! (And you WILL get a candy :D)**


	6. Goodbye Jamboree

**A/N:**

**Hey dudes / dudettes! It's Skyclaw again! Here to bring you the next chapter! Thanks to all reviewers, it means a lot. When I say a lot I mean a looooooooooooooooooooooooooot.**

**Bwahahaha!**

**Cobalt's POV**

"That's right little kids. It's not safe here, and it's not safe anywhere. The School will always find you," the wolf-dude growled, showing me his fangs and flapping his wings. His two assistants were cracking their knuckles.

Chara first looked surprised at one who looked more banged up than the other two and more angry. Then, her expression changed to one of contempt and fear.

Uh oh. They must be the wolf-mutants she told me about.

Yeah, we exchanged stories. I know you're not supposed to talk to strangers. Even strangers with wings. But she was a different... person with wings. Come to think of it, I've never talked to anyone who had wings, not even in the lab I was born in, which I suspect is the same place she was breeded. This place called 'School'. But I'm getting off topic.

I told her about everything, about my escape and about my life in the circus. When I talked about it, it sounded so... not interesting. I even talked about Katrina! The only thing I told her was my thought about going out on adventures, not stuck here in these old moth-ridden tents. I also told her about when two scientists came to see the ring-master and asked him about two weird girls. I hid in my caravan, because even frogs get nervous when snakes are around. But I saw enough to understand what they were talking about. They're looking for people like me and Chara. Escaped mutants.

She looked like she wanted to find them, to live with people like her. Like me. I was about to tell her that I'd help her, a way to escape the circus, when the wolf mutants came.

I freaked out. I absolutely flipped. Chara looked ready to fight but I jumped down to the roof to get away. Immediately start mentally battering myself. How can I leave Chara behind to fight those things alone? Am I not human?

Well, technically I'm not, but that's not the point.

Quickly thinking, I leaped to the door and wrenched it open. I climbed the bed again and grabbed my hoverboard. I brought it to the floor and stepped on it.

It didn't do anything. I stomped on it harder.

"Piece of sh-" I was about to swear when the engine started. If I wasn't wearing shoes, I'd be thrown back. Instead, I drove it to the wall. My skull vibrated on impact and the sickly green paint chipped off the wall.

I heard Chara yell, "Cooobaaalt!" Showtime.

I took a deep breath and leaned to the right. It moved to the right. "Okay, old buddy. Let's see if you still work." I put my left foot forward and stepped down on my right foot. If you looked up "Hockey Pokey" in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of me trying to get this thing to work.

It did. Flew right in the caravan, knocking the door off its hinges. I flew high and looked back, seeing the bemused expressions on the wolf-men's faces and on Chara's.

"Come on Chara!" I hollered.

Taking advantage of their shock, Chara crouched and launched herself in the air with me. She quickly out-flew me. Hey, I'm not exactly a war-hardened criminal or a skateboard punk but I swear it used to be faster. I spread out my hands for balance and leaned forward. It flew as fast as it used to be. Yes!

Chara still flew faster, but I'm scared for the wolf-mutants. They had trouble fighting to stay in the air, but they were catching up to me.

"Fly higher!" Chara screamed at me. "They can't stand the high altitude!"

Well, she was the captain of the sky. She flew with the same grace as a falcon. If she didn't have me as a dead weight, she probably would have out-flown them in the first minute. I knelt down, grabbed the edge of the board and yanked it violently upwards. I'm soon flying in a steep angle. I could feel the air getting thinner and thinner. Soon, my gills (yes, my gills. I'm a rephibian remember?) started to flap weirdly. I looked back and the wolf-men are slowly descending to the ground. I uttered a cry of triumph but then, my voice comes out in a croak. I gasped in surprise but found that I couldn't breathe. I'm suffocating.

Instinctively, I grabbed my neck and start falling off the board. I coughed and fell a few meters. Suddenly, air came rushing back to my lungs. But I'm still falling. I looked around for my hoverboard. It's far away from my reach. Then, I saw Chara grab the hoverboard and swoop down to catch me by my arms. We were only a few meters from ending the chase with a splat.

Chara set me down to earth, where I kissed the ground in relief. I looked up. We were in the middle of a park, a kilometer or so from the circus. It had only been a few minutes and now, I can only see the distant lights of the circus. I stood up and walked over to a park bench, under a lamp post. I sat down and took a deep breath of the cold, crisp night air. Then, Chara plopped on the other side of the bench, her wings stretching out behind her from slits in her purple hoodie.

"Sorry for the advice," she said, handing me back my hoverboard, not looking at me. She looks guilty.

"'Sokay," I said, my voice hoarse from the lack of oxygen. I took my hover board and laid it in my lap. "You wouldn't have known. Gills, see?" I lowered a part of my shirt and showed in to her.

She looked and her face was etched with disgust as well as amusement. "Gross," she shuddered.

I laughed. I think we'll become great friends. Then, my face becomes serious again. "I didn't tell you about it before but I think I trust you enough."

She looked at me, puzzled. "About your gills?"

I shook my head. "No, about those two mutant girls. I didn't tell you the whole thing."

Instantly, she perked up and faced me with her deep brown eyes. "I'm listening."

I tap out a nervous rhythm on my hoverboard with my fingernails. "The ringmaster knows where they are."

She whistled as she took in the new information. "Really?"

I nodded. "Before the scientists went, they left him some files. It has pictures, ages, everything."

Her eyes widened. "Does he still have them?"

"Well, no. He's not exactly the smartest guy in the world. He threw the papers into the fire."

She frowned. "So, what now?"

"I was thinking, what if we visit some circuses and steal the papers? They're bound to leave some papers behind in other circuses. Or, look through the newspapers for strange sightings of mutants?"

Chara stood up and faced the night sky, as though waiting for the right breeze to take flight on. "Then, it's time to do some research. Let's find the nearest library. But the question is, will you leave your circus? Or am I flying solo?" She smiled at me, but her eyes were pleading. She was still scratched and bruised, fresh from a fight. Under the fresh leafy windblown scent, there was the stench of antiseptic and medicine. She was fresh out from the lab, sorry, the School.

I contemplated the decision for a while. It was finally the chance I've been waiting for, to get out of the repetitive lifestyle that is the circus. But now that I'm facing the decision for real, I'm kind of nervous. Scratch that. Really nervous. Mind-numbingly nervous. The circus is probably as close as a home as I can possibly get. Yes, even with Katrina and that drunk, the Blue Man, but that's not the point. If I run off with Chara, who knows what will happen? I might die and dying isn't really pleasant.

On the other hand, Chara is just a kid like me. Slightly older but still a kid. If I leave her, it's the same as when I left her with the wolf-mutants. That'd make me look like a coward, and I'm probably am. Plus, without me, she wouldn't survive a week. That's just how awesome I am. Those other mutants sound interesting. More people like me. I'm going against my instincts. I'll say-

"I'm in."

Chara grinned as wide as the clowns in the Jamboree. She pumped a fist to the air and leaped to the atmosphere, still whooping.

I drop my hoverboard to the ground and stomp on it, making it rise. I wobbled a bit and flew after Chara. I looked back to the circus and saluted to it, saying goodbye to what has been my home for about four years. As if in cue, a group of kids yelled in escalation somewhere in the circus.

**A/N:**

**How's that? Leave a review, please.**

**Dreams of the Darkness:**

**Thanks soooo much for reviewing every chapter! :P Thanks for the criticism too. We'll try our aboslute hardest (which is really hard) to try and make Chara's and Cobalt's voices different so you'll know the difference easily. We alternate voices every chapter, so sorry if you felt lost. As to meeting the other characters, you will soon. (Muahahahhaha!)**

**Flowergirl97: Thanks for reviewing, means a lot! :D (See? I even left you an emoticon!)**


	7. The City with Tornadoes and Wonderlands

**AN: Hey guys! What's up? (other than the ceiling) ^^ I want to thank Dreams of the darkness and flowergirl 95 for reviewing. Thanks SO much for your support! Okay so, read and review!**

**~Chara's POV~**

We've been researching in the Colorado State Public Library for ages. Yes, I found out from Cobalt that we're in Colorado. We've been searching on this search engine on the computer called 'Google'. Interesting name, huh? We tried the key words "Weird kids", "Weird kids with powers", "Teenage girl with claws", "Telepathic mute girl", but there weren't good information, or really, reliable ones.

"Try 'winged kids'," I said to Cobalt. He muttered the words to himself as he typed them in.

Loading... Loading.. AHA!

One of the titles caught my eye. "'Sightings of kids with wings in restaurant!'" I exclaimed out loud. Cobalt clicked the link. It looks like a blog thing. It may sound unreliable but the thing is, there was a picture. Even though it's a bit blurry you can see that the picture's real. There were six winged figures of various sizes flying above fancy tables and chairs. The mute girl with wings and telepathic skills might be with them but what interested me was the fact that there was more of us out there!

"'Six kids with wings were sighted in a fancy restaurant in New York. There were three boys, and three girls. They broke the windows on the top of the restaurant and exited through that. When interviewed, the waiter said that they were trying to order unimaginable amounts of food, and the restaurant manager won't let them so they went mad," Cobalt read off the article.

"Wow," I said, "I bet they were also from the School."

"Yeah... And they escaped! There might be _many_ more like us!" Cobalt said, completely excited by the fact. "Let's go to New York!"

I stared at him. "Cobby, this entry was written two weeks ago. Who knows where these winged kids are now? They could be anywhere," I said. "Our goal is to find the shape-shifter with claws and the winged, telepathic, mute girl anyways."

Cobby looked dissapointed. "Okay," he said.

"Well.. I guess we _could_ head to New York. We might find the shape-shifter and telepathic-mute girl along the way or maybe they're already in New York. I bet they've seen this article too," I said smiling.

Cobby beamed. "YES!" he yelled and punched his fist in the air. A librarian came and shushed us.

So now we're heading for New York!

-Few days later-

"Cobby, wake up, its 9 already," I said, shaking Cobby awake.

We have been traveling for a few days. We're currently in a motel in somewhere in Kansas. Motel? Yep. We have money? Yep. Surprisingly, a few days ago a man in a black trench coat approached us and gave us money for no apparent reason. We couldn't really see his face because he was wearing a hat. We were very suspicious, of course, but we were also hungry and tired. So we accepted the money. And nothing bad has happened to us... for the moment anyways.

"Okay.. I'm awake," Cobby said, sitting up, and falling over again. After several tries he finally wakes up. We get ready and we leave.

"Where should we go now?" Cobby asked.

"Hmm.. I was thinking maybe we could go to the library or the news paper stand or something to get information about the current news, to see if there are any about the shape-shifter and telepathic-mute girl," I said.

"Okay," he replied.

We were a bit hopeless, I guess. We didn't find anything on the two girls yet. I walked over to the newspaper stand as Cobalt bought us sandwiches for breakfast. I scanned the headlines...

'_Osama bin Laden Finally Dead'_

'_A Three-legged Moose Gone Wild'_

'_The Government Seeks Advice from Interesting Places'_

'_A Suspicious Looking Girl Interrogated'_

Aha! That's something! I started reading the article. It said something about a tiger seen in some alley but when they checked it out there was only a girl there. And she said there was no tiger. "Why would there be a _tiger_ in the middle of a _city_?" to be exact. The police are confused because about a dozen people claimed they saw a tiger there. Weird... This might be the shape shifter...

I bought the newspaper to read more about this suspicious looking girl. I walked over to Cobalt.

"Cobby, I think we might be on to something here," I said.

**AN: So? How was it guys? I was having a major writer's block so yeah... XD REVIEW NOW!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO SILVER WINGS!**


	8. The Shapeshifter

**A/N:**

**Skyclaw back! With Cobalts POV! This chapter, we're going to meet one of the other characters, so read on.**

Cobalt's POV

Frankly, Kansas wasn't so bad.

I imagined houses like the ones in _Little Girl in the Prairie_ and cute girls with dresses and red hair pulled into braids like _Dorothy in Wizard of Oz_, but there were actually buildings.

No tornados in sight either.

After leaving Colorado, we headed for New York, hitting small cities along the way. For the night, we ended up in Kansas, in small run-down hotel called the Rundown Tavern. Yeah, it's run-down. The beds smell funky. The toilets smelled better, but ain't much.

_Ain't?_ I'm sounding like that overly-happy bellboy.

The good thing about Rundown Tavern is that next door there's one of those tasteful places where there's internet, books and coffee. I ordered some sandwiches for breakfast and we started flipping through the newspapers. I got sidetracked with headlines that said, 'Untamed Lion Escapes Circus in Ohio.'

There weren't a few headlines that attracted my attention. I just slogged through each paper until Chara came up to me and said, "Cobby, I think we may be on to something here." She showed me an article which read, 'A Suspicious-Looking Girl Interrogated.'

The words 'suspicious-looking' drew my attention.

"One of us?" I said.

Chara nodded. "I think this is a shape-shifter. They say it happened in Hickory Jetty," she looked at the article for clarification. "That's a street name."

Instantly, I leaped across the room in excitement, to look up Hickory Jetty in the city map, stuck to the wall. The waiter looked at me with a surprised look in her face before muttering something inaudibly to herself. After all, the room's a few meters wide. Oops.

I ran my finger around the streets. They have odd names like Small Ranger Bend, Blue Meadows and even Toad Place. Then, I saw Hickory Jetty.

"Hey Chara, what street are we in?"

"Pleasant Arbour."

See what I mean?

I scanned the sides of the map for a P. Finally I turn back to Chara. "It's just a few blocks away."

Chara did a little dance. "Yes! Let's go!" She raced out of the door, the bell ringing. I grabbed my bag in one hand and my hoverboard in the other and I started to follow her when the waiter coughs. Oh right. The bill.

I dug my hand into the dephts of my pocket and pulled out a crumpled ten dollar bill. I placed the money on her counter and ran out, yelling behind my shoulder, "Keep the change!"

"Thanks, hon," she called.

Chara was already a block ahead of me. She didn't even bother to open her wings. Well, it's not like she could.

Honestly, I'm a decent runner but sometimes, you get a little impatient. I stopped running and bent my knees, hands on the ground. I leaped upwards, higher than some of the one story buildings. After a few jumps, I'm right beside her, running.

"Did you... jump?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You can't do that! What if someone saw you?" she hissed.

"It was just a few jumps. And it wasn't like I was crawling on the walls," I said.

She glared at me. "Never again. Capeish? At least not in public."

I pouted. "Fine."

She tousled my hair. "Chin up, buddy. We're almost there anyway." She pointed to a sign that says Hickory Jetty.

We passed a huge brownstone building and saw a dark alley tucked between the brownstone and the public library. Chara stopped. "That's just like the picture in the newspaper!"

"Great!" I stepped into the shadows and looked around. There were a couple of trash cans and a cat in one of them. The brownstone has a fire escape on its side and a grey wall forms the third wall. It's basically like any old alley. "Nothing's here."

"Hmm. Should we ask the people who live in the other house? See what they heard?"

I nodded. We exited the alley and stepped into the nice, neat wooden porch. It had a big door and some elegant black Wellington boots. Chara extended a hand and knocked on it. We tried to look like innocent children but the man who opened the door blew our cover.

It was the man that gave us the money!

He dug out of his trench coat pocket and gave us a bulging envelope. He started to close the door when Chara jammed her Nike shoe through the small opening. "Are you a stalker?"

He grunts and steps on her toes with his black boots. He wears them inside his house? Chara finally drew back her foot and the wooden door slams shut. I heard several locks click shut.

Chara hops away from the porch, holding her foot. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Well, maybe you didn't insult him, he could've told us something," I couldn't help but say. "For all we know, he really lives in that house."

"Well, what else could I have said? 'Hello, sir. You're freaking us out with your uncanny appearance and disappearances, but that's okay. Have you seen a tiger in your alley? Or girl? Whichever, we're just trying to find mutants.'"

"Uh-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Hey, no need for sarca-"

"You know, if you guys are going to argue all day and night, I suggest you go away. You're disturbing me," a girl's voice yelled out from the alley. She's sounded annoyed.

I stepped back into the alley and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Me."

I looked up and saw a girl leaning against the fire escape. She had light blonde hair- almost platinum- that comes out to her hip and cool, calculating green eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt under a black sweater and shorts and beat-up converses. Both of her hands were inhabited with several colorful bracelets as well as her ankles, which is kind of weird, but hey, I'm a guy. She had her arms crossed over her chest and they showed super-long nails. And they seemed to be moving in and out of her fingers, like how a cat would sheath and unsheath their claws.

She was pretty, but the creepiest part of her feature were her cheeks. Something appeared to have slashed down on her face. There was a huge scar like a claw mark running from her right eyebrow to her cheek. It was pretty gruesome, but she wore it like a lion wore its mane. That is, she was proud of it.

"Hey. Who are you?" Chara asked, carefully.

The girl lets out a small chuckle and steps closer, back straightening and losing her lazy posture. "Sorry, but the question is, who are you? You've entered my domain and it's my city. You're not from here, are you?"

"Hey, I don't mean any disrespect. I just asked who you are. And if you're going to fight, it's not going to be fair. Two against one?" Chara had a tinge of annoyance in her voice, but otherwise was still keeping a light, friendly tone.

The girl frowned. "You have no idea what I can do."

Chara snorted, her friendly tone evaporating. "So do you."

The girl leaped at Chara. "You can't take me back!" she screeched.

The girl unsheathed her claws to its extent, which is as long as a curved remote control. Chara quickly backed away and the girl lands in front of her. Chara's silver wings snapped out and she rose to the sky, the girl shocked. Then, Chara rose for a bit before plunging down again and plummeting straight at the blonde-haired girl. She took her by her shoulder and smashed into the hard street. The girl slashed at Chara's face and rolls out from beneath her.

"I don't know what you are," the girl began. "But you're not killing me."

She appeared to shake uncontrollably. Maybe she was boiling with anger. She did look pretty angry. But then, she crumpled on all fours to the ground and her body elongated. Her hair seemed to shorten and her clothes faded into-

Was that white fur?

It was. She grew it so fast, it was like magic. It was the color of her hair. Then, she grew ears and a tail. She was a white leopard.

It leaped at Chara, just as the bird-kid lifts her wings to take the challenge. Meanwhile, all I can do is stare.

Not on my watch.

I jumped to the scene and knock the girl out of the air. We crashed against the wall and we wrestle for a while. I'm glad I have these super-sticky skin because I can hold on to her and to her muzzle, to stop her snapping at me. I remember the times I watched Rico the lion-tamer tame his already-tamed lions. He never had to do anything like this. He never had to sit on top of a leopard-girl and wrapped his arms around its snout. I clamp the fangs down and hiss at her. "Dude, whatever you think, we're not from the School. We're also escapees! Just... be quiet and do whatever leopards do or something."

The leopard stopped dead. I still keep my arms on her. "Yeah, thanks. For a second there, I thought you were going to kill my friend there, or vice-versa. Can't have that happening," I laughed nervously.

Under my hands, I can feel her changing. I let her go and watch her head grow back her white blonde hair. There's her disbelieving eyes again.

"Fine. My name's Violet. My friends call me Vi, if I had any. Your turn."

"Okay, fine. I'm Cobalt. The person that you just attacked is Chara," I said bluntly.

"I see. What... can you do?" she asks, rather apprehensively.

I know what she means but I hesitate, wondering if we could trust her with our secrets. I glanced at Chara and she just nodded. She stepped forward and folded her wings again. "I can fly. I have wings that can turn invisible."

Vi smirked. "That's it?"

Chara chuckled. "There's also this..." she raised one arm and pointed to a trashcan. It shook and as she raised her arm higher, it went higher too. She made it turn cartwheels midair and spun it until it was a blur. She put it back in the same place she found it, without touching it. "Telekinesis. I also happen to be very, very awesome."

"Oh," Vi said with a slight laugh in the end. "That's actually pretty cool. I wished my scientist did that to me." She faced me now. "What about, um, Kodak, here?"

I felt a twinge of annoyance. I realized that I'm the youngest of these three and the only guy. I hope they don't treat me like some kind of five-year-old because that would be very degrading. Being likened to a camera brand isn't any better.

"It's Cobalt. With a 'b' and a 't' in the end. 'C' in the beginning. Like one of those elements in the Periodic Table. I'm a rephibian."

Vi scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

It opened my all-black eyes wider and rattled my spiky hair. "I have reptile and amphibian blood in me." I smiled deviously. "I can live in the water, I can stick to walls, I can jump over a six-story building and I am a pro at darts."

Vi gave us a half-smile and turned her back on us. She kneeled behind a dumpster and pulled out a long white bottle. She took a swig and looked back at us with a milk moustache. "This is Kansas. Not much happens here besides tornados and corn growing. What are you two doing here? Escaping? Hoping to flee scientists? You've come to the right place." She gestured behind the dumpster. "There are several liters of milk and some microwavable ravioli. It's the good life. I use the microwave in that man's house. You can have some."

I looked at the dumpster. No way I'm going to eat something behind that.

"Er, no thanks. We're actually headed to New York."

Vi did a comical spit take. "The Big Apple? Bad idea, dudes. The main headquarters of the School is there! They'd kill you. It's not worth it. Take my advice and either stay here or go to Alaska. Somewhere where they'll never find you."

Chara stepped in. "We found you." She dug out of her pocket and showed her the picture of the blurry lion taken from the newspaper. It's actually Vi's leopard form. "It's not safe anywhere. We're going to New York to find protection. We're gathering mutants. Safety in numbers, right? Our next target is a mute telepathic girl. There are also six winged mutants. We're tracking them down."

Vi stared at us. "You're willing to take the risk?"

"Oh, we're willing."

Vi lifted an eyebrow. "You know what you're doing is suicide?"

"Crazy, huh? That's how we live."

Vi sighed and after a long thoughtful pause, she said, "Got room for me?"

My mouth dropped open. That was fast. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if you're sure, I'm sure. I'm sick of this alley anyway. New York seems to be an interesting proposition. And I'm free. Not like I've got to save the world or anything." She stood up and brushed her shorts. "Anyway, what's life without some fun and adventure?"


	9. Two Heads

**AN: HEY GUYS! SORRY for not writing for so long! I had a MAJOR writer's block! Sucks, I know. Okay, so here it is! Enjoy! AND REVIEW!**

_~Chara's POV~_

We finally arrived in the Big Apple! New York! After days of flying, we're finally here! We ran out of money a couple of days after Kansas, but the suspicious-looking-dude-in-trench-coat appeared and gave us _more_ money. A stack of $100 bills. _Very_ useful.

Right now we're in a hotel, not _motel_, called The Grand Duke. I know, weird name. And it's anything but grand. But anyways, its better than that run-down motel we stayed in at Kansas. Cobalt's laying down on his single bed, flipping through the tv channels. Vi's having a shower. I'm lying on the queen sized bed that I'm gonna share with Vi, trying to rest, but how am I supposed to rest when the other mutants that we've been tracking down should be in the same city as us? Argh! I really want to find them right now! But I know, we need our rest. And I'm really hungry, I could eat a horse, no wait, make that elephant, right n-

"CHARA!" Cobalt exclaimed.

"W-what?" I asked, quickly sitting up.

Cobalt sighed and said,"That was the third time I called you. I said I was hungry, and now that Vi's done showering, could we get some dinner?"

I looked towards the bathroom. Vi was leaning on the wall, hands crossed in front of her chest. She looked bored. "You're done," I stated.

"Yeah, about five minutes ago," Vi replied, slightly smirking. I sighed and stood up.

"Okay guys, let's go down and out," I said, putting my hoody on while walking towards the door. Cobalt and Vi followed. We went to a place called McDonalds, just across the street. Vi got a burger, some fries, and milk. I got two big macs, fries, and Milo. When I asked Cobalt what he wanted, he just shook his head. When we sat down, I realized that Cobalt's a rephibian, so he only eats insects and those stuff. I facepalmed.

"Urgh.. I'm sorry Cobby, I forgot," I said.

Cobalt nodded. "That's okay," he said. "It's not your fault I have a taste for butterflies."

"Gross," Vi comented.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll find some, um, insects, for you to eat once we're done, kay?"

Cobalt nodded. Then we started talking about the best way to track down the other mutants.

We came down to researching about our location and surroundings, along with researching about sightings of mutants here, in NY.

So the next day, I went around the city looking for clues about mutants whereabouts and also looking at the newspaper stands, while Cobby and Vi went to the local library, to get access to a computer.

I stopped at a stand that has tons of newspaper. I quickly scanned the headlines. Nope, nothing about mutants. I sighed and started walking again. That was about the seventh newspaper stand I visited. This was getting no where. I just hope Cobby and Vi are actually getting some information.

I headed for the library. There were lots of expensive-looking restaurants on the street I was walking on. All were brightened with lights, except for one. It was dark... and it looked familiar... Anyways, maybe if we had extra money we could get some good food.

Cobby and Vi were sitting on the steps in front of the library. Vi's face, which usually had a sneer or a smirk on it, was blank, actually, more like downcast. Uh oh. Not a good sign.

"Hey guys! Found anything interesting?" I called as I walked up the steps. They shook their heads in unison. I raised my eyebrows. Wow.

"Um.. that's okay. I didn't find anything either," I said, sighing.

"There's nothing new. When I googled 'mutants in New York', all that came up was that article that we already read, or something similar to it," Cobby said. "The one about them in that fancy restaurant. I filled Vi in about it already."

"Oh," I said. "Well maybe we could check the restaurant?"

"Of course we thought about that already, what do you think we are? Idiots?" Vi said. "We even got the address and the opening-closing schedule." She smirked. I ignored her.

"Well? Then what's wrong?" I asked, looking at Cobalt.

"They're closing for a week! Starting _today_! So we can't look for clues in the restaurant!" Cobalt replied.

"Oh," I said, remembering the closed restaurant in the 'fancy restaurants avenue'. Yeah, that's what I'm calling it. "What if we just look around it? Like on the outside. Oh, and if we're lucky, the back door might be unlocked," I said, smiling.

Cobby's eyes brightened. He knew I meant that we could just break in secretly. Vi kept her smirk.

"Alright!" Cobby exclaimed, jumping in excitement. Uh.. jumping _too_ high. I looked around, no one noticed. Phew.

"Cobby! You can't jump like that in public!" I said quickly. I heard Vi muttered 'idiot' or something like that.

Cobby blushed in embarassment. "Right. Sorry," he muttered.

We all started walking. I told them about the closed restaurant that looked familiar. We're heading there.

When we arrived, everyone agreed that it was the right restaurant, the one the group of winged kids went to. We walked into the front lawn and headed towards the back. There was a beautifully decorated garden with all kinds of flowers, and sets of expensive-looking chairs and tables everywhere. It was completely deserted.

Cobby huffed and sat on one chair. "Wew. That was quite a long walk," he said. I nodded, sitting across from him.

Vi stood near us. Then suddenly she changed into a fighting stance, extended her claws, and glared at something on the far end of the garden. I looked at her, confused, but then looked at where she was looking. There was something moving there, behind a bush. It looks like a head.. no, two heads, one with golden brown hair, the other with dark red. I turned to Cobby, our eyes met. I knew he saw it to. I nodded my head in the direction of the two heads, that was now unseen, behind the bush.

Cobalt got the message and started to walk towards the mysterious heads. He was totally silent, thanks to his exceptional feet. He reached the bush. I could feel Vi tense. I prepared my wings, incase we needed to fight or quickly get away.

I could see Cobby sticking his hands behind the bush and pulled the heads out. Along with the heads came faces of kids, a girl and a boy. They wore frightened faces. The girl, who looked about 10 years old, looked straight at me. I could hear a voice in my head... _'Please! Don't hurt us!'_ it said.

I jumped a little. That was kind of creepy, but I knew it was the girl's voice. _'We were just hiding! From some bad men that were chasing us!'_ she stoped to glance at Vi, who still had her claws extended.

'_We're mutants too! Help us! Please!'_My eyes widened in realization. This was the mute, telepathic, mutant girl we were looking for! We finally found her! And she's saying 'we', so that must mean the boy beside her is also a mutant!

I think Cobby and Vi realized this about the same time as I did, because Vi sheathed her claws and Cobby dropped both kids, both of their faces, Vi's and Cobalt's, showed pure surprise. This. Is. Great!

**AN: SOOOOO? How was it? Sorry if it's not that good... I just recovered from writer's block, so forgive me... anyways... REVIEEEEEWWWWWW PLEAASE!**

**Thanks! XOXO**


	10. Pwned

***Sorry for the mistake earlier. Technical difficulties ^^**

**A/N:**

**Salutations! This chapter is brought to you by:**

**Skyclaw and everyone's favorite rephibian, Cobalt!**

'_We're mutants too! Help us! Please!"_

The little girl's voice echoed in my head. It was creepy sensation. It's like having a little person in your head poking your brain and talking annoyingly. Vi and Chara seemed shocked too.

I held them by their hair, so if they tried to escape, they'd have to sacrifice big clumps of their dirty hair. They definitely haven't been showering for weeks, so it didn't look great to begin with.

But when I realized that the girl who poked around my brain was the mute telepathic girl, I let go of them. The boy held his head like I gave him a concussion (Oh please. I don't have super-strength.) and as his hand passed his ashen golden brown hair, a pair of dog ears stuck up. I open my mouth but words don't spill out.

The ears were quivering and flattening, like an angry dog's. I almost reached out for them but caught myself just in time. That would've been really embarassing.

The red-haired girl was pale and looked starved. Underneath all the grime and dirt, I could clearly see her bones jutting out from her arm. She wasn't short, but I guess she'd be at least a tall six or seven-year-old. Her dark green eyes looked at Vi's claws warily and her fingers were fiddling with her clothes, which is a white thin hospital gown. I should know because they made the experiments (which includes me) wear it. She must be freezing. Her dark red hair was cut rather jaggedly, as if a toddler had cut it off with a one-bladed scissor.

'_Are you adults?_' she said. Or rather telepathied. Telepaticied. Telepatyed. Whatever.

"No," Chara immediately replied. "We're just mutant kids. I'm Chara. Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you."

The girl perked up. '_Do you have candy_?'

I was wondering why the older kid didn't speak up. He looked a bit more capable of taking care of both of them. He was only slightly younger than me. He wore better clothes; a hoodie was draped over his frame and he had green trainers on, when the girl was barefoot. His left trainer was in an awkward angle, as if he had twisted it. But he was standing up properly. If you squinted, you could see that there was a bit of a small bulk in the boy's hoodie.

Come to think of it, the girl's hospital gown also had a bit of a bump in the back. It reminded me of Chara's jacket when she hid wings. I grabbed the boys shoulder.

"What have you got in your-" I started to say. I was cut off when he turned around and slapped me in the middle of my eyes. "Ow!"

"Don't touch me," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

I backed away, rubbing the bridge of my nose where he hit me. I felt a migraine coming. "Gah! So-ree," I said sarcastically. "You didn't have to go all cannibal on me." When I blinked my eyes, I saw that someone had turned off the lights. "Hello? Someone turn the lights back on."

I was replied by silence, with only the boy's heavy breathing in the background, until Vi said, "Umm... the lights are on."

I blinked some more. "Liar." I took a step forward and knocked against someone. "Seriously, guys. This isn't funny."

The dark looked different. Usually, you could see the outline of things and the dark wasn't as dark as this dark. It was as if I had never opened my eyes.

Then, I heard a scuffle. There was a metallic sound, as if a sword has been pulled out of its place. I guessed that this was Vi. There were thumps of feet moving and kicks being thrown.

"Hey!" the boy's raspy voice said.

"Don't 'hey' me! What did you do to Cobalt?" This was Violet.

"Who's Cobalt?"

"That weird-looking boy you just hit. Answer me." Weird-looking? I'm hurt.

"Hey!" I said.

"Vi," Chara's stern voice said. "Drop the boy. You're scaring him."

I can just imagine Vi lifting the thin boy into the air with her claws digging into his shirt.

'_Please! Don't hurt Tammy_!' the girl screamed in my head. Tammy's his name, eh? When I get my hands on him, I will kill him. As soon as the lights are back on, of course.

"I blinded him," Tammy's voice whispered. It was scared, but defiant. "He tried to hurt me."

"Hurt you?" I said indigantly. "I was just checking out your wings! I'm not going to hurt anyone! I'm a good guy! And what's this about you blinding me?"

I felt the air move in front of my face. Someone was probably moving their hand in front of my face.

"Cobby," said Chara's heavy voice. "You're seriously blind."

I was quiet for a while. "Thanks a lot, Tammy. I'm hungry, I haven't eaten, and now you just blinded me. How am I supposed to catch bugs when I can't see bugs?"

"Catch bugs...?" Tammy asked.

"How am I supposed to walk, for that matter? How am I supposed to do anything? Blind!"

"Bugs?" he repeated.

I didn't answer him. I just charged in his direction and swung my hand, intending to slap him. It hits his cheek with a satisfying sound.

Then everything went black.

I woke up back in the hotel bed. The back of my head was pounding and when I touched it, there was a big bruise. I sat up and saw Violet sitting on the corner of my bed, crosslegged. She was eating a bowl of ravioli and watched the tv. There was some kind of spy movie playing.

She heard the bed creak and turned around. "Finally! I've been waiting for three whole hours! The kid told me the blindness was temporary. Can you see anything now?"

"Yep," I said grogilly. "I can see your mouth talking. What hit me?"

"Well, you and Tammy were obviously gonna get into a fight, Tammy winning of course..." I stuck my tongue out at her. I was blind for crying out loud!"... and Chara hit you in the head. We can't risk them flying off. In short, you deserved that bump."

I then changed the subject. "Where are they now?"

Vi gestured vaguely to the back. "They're in the kitchen. Chara's trying to get them to talk."

I kicked my blankets off, wondering how they got me in here without anyone seeing. I walked behind Vi, slightly embarassed for getting knocked out.

_But you were blind!_ a little voice in my head said.

_Be quiet_, I told it.

Then, my stomach grumbled. I was still hungry.

"Blurg," I said.

"What?"

"I'm still hungry."

"Oh." She looked surprised. "There's a small spider infestation behind the fridge."

Spiders. A bit slimy and cold and furry. Defintely not butterflies.

When we arrived, I saw Chara and the two newest member of our small little mutant group. They sat on one side of the square wooden table and she sat in the other. There were two green bowls in front of Tammy and the little girl. The one in front of the girl was filled with cheap chocolates and the one in front of Tammy was filled with assorted biscuits. They were inhaling the food in. Chara was staring at them with utter concentration, hands folded together.

It turns out, Tammy and the telepathic girl had wings. I was right. They must trust us now because now because they had their wings unfurled. The scientists must've been obsessed with the idea of flight and freedom because the girl had beautiful red wings. Tammy had smaller wings, but they were just as intricate. They were colored brown with a goldish tint in the edges.

"Hey," Violet announced our arrival.

Chara didn't glance up, instead, pointing at Tammy and saying, "This is Tammy. He's 12. He can fly and temporarily blind people."

I gave him a glare and saw a red hand-shaped mark on his cheek. If that was still there after three hours, I must have hit him pretty hard. Yay!

"This..." continued Chara. "...is Cleo. Cleo's 10. She can also fly. She's mute and telepatic. And if she's angry, she can throw energy."

Cleo continued chewing as she said, _'But it's only happened once, when we were being chased by a guy in this trench coat.'_

Chara lifted her eyebrow. "Really? Tell me everthing." Her voice was commanding.

'_Well, me and Tammy escaped together and we jumped over this ten-storey building and flew off. None of the Erasers could catch us. We were feeling good and decided to head out of the state or wherever we were when this guy in a jeep started shooting at us! We were in the clouds and he could still see us! He almost hit us and I got really angry and then I threw energy at him._' Cleo shrugged like it was nothing.

"How did you do it, exactly?" Chara asked. "Maybe one of us can do it too."

'_I just made a palm and... threw energy. Like, this really huge ball made out of yellow awesomeness._' She stopped eating and grinned with a full mouth.

Despite the seriousness of it all, we all cracked a smile.

There's room for two more mutants, right?

I stared at Tammy.

Even if one is a ballistic ape.


End file.
